Plot Bunnies
by JasperOokami
Summary: Mostly having to to with Zuko, but there are (will be) a few random ideas thrown in. Please! Take them! And, if you would be so kind as to send me a link when you start writing.


I have a lot of plot bunnies running around in my mind. At this time however I don't have the patience to write them, much less do any updates. So, here's a list of story ideas that I would like to see. Feel free to use them, that is the reason I am posting this here after all. And, if you need any help on the story line just message me. I'll be posting more as I think of them so check back sometimes! One more thing, you don't have so follow what I've written exactly and you can combine plot ideas if you want. These are stories that I've been looking for for a long time, so multiple versions of the same thing are not resented but looked forward too.

Avatar the Last Airbender

Zuko was blinded in the Agni Kai against his father and the scar crosses over both of his eyes, but not any farther. So, it would be a similar shape to a raccoon mask. I would prefer it if he had a full head of hair, but still have the phoenix tail. Zuko can "see" with his bending and has better hearing to compensate for any potential lack that his bending does not. Ideally, I would like this story to follow the show's timeline and not stray too much in the past but an excerpt or two about his time on the Wani wouldn't be unappreciated.

Zuko finds a dragon egg and awakens it with fire bending. He realises that his little dragon would be killed on sight and goes into hiding, perhaps in the mountains.

Zuko doesn't bother to search for the Avatar. He's been gone for a hundred years after all. But being Zuko, he crosses paths with them anyway as the blue spirit. Eventually the gAang learns that he's a fire bender but not until later do they find out that he's the Prince. Zhao could be the one chasing the gAang around the world.

Zuko is also a prodigy. Unlike Azula his fire is black. But, Zuko is kind unlike his father. So, the Agni Kai still happens but Zuko is not so much angry as he is betrayed and resentful. He joins the Avatar early on at the south pole. The gAang doesn't trust him at first.

Zuko saves a SparrowFox from a rabid BadgerWolf and it adopts him. This could be before he finds Aang in the South Pole. It would be amusing to see "the evil fire nation guy" stalking off his ship to search for the Avatar with such a cute creature at his side.

Zuko meets Toph not long after he's banished and she changes his opinion on a lot of things. When the avatar comes into the story line he is not so forgiving about what happened in the North Pole (hundreds if not thousands on fire benders must have died when Koizilla attacked). But, he and Toph end up joining the gAng, if only to watch over Toph.

Zuko is part dragon, meaning fangs, claws, some instincts, unique fire bending. It can mostly be hidden, and is as far as anyone but Iron is concerned. However, circumstances change when he joins the gAang at the Western Air Temple. He can't hide anymore, to be honest it was apparent from the start if people had been paying attention. Zuko is the only half-dragon in his family. Spirits meddling. Or, you can make the whole royal family dragons. Which would explain Iroh's title Dragon of the West.

Zuko is feral, raised by the last of the dragons. This would be after the Agni Kai but Iroh was unable to leave with him before Zuko was kidnapped(?) and left to die. However, it could also be before the Agni Kai when Azulon tells Ozai he should lose a son like Iroh did. Ursa either did not find out or Azula didn't hear about it. GAang would find him at some point. I don't want this to be Zutara but a fluff relationship with Toph is ok. For inspiration I strongly recommend reading Nightfall by Le'letha.

Firefly

River wasn't the one experimented on but Simon. A healing ability would be interesting even if it has been done once or twice before. I just don't see Simon as a telepath.

Maleficent

Instead of Mal's boyfriend betraying her, the old king killed him. Mal wants revenge and that is why she casts the curse

Eragon Randon Crossover

This could work with a variety of random fandoms, but somehow one of the last remaining dragon eggs gets tossed through time and space and the dragon inside hatched for character. Said character might go a little insane. Their minds are connected after all and the journey would have some effect on a near helpless egg. Any number of things could happen at this point; the character could go a little feral (think like a dragon), or turn out like Luna Love good.

Harry Potter X Pirates of the Caribbean

I really want to see a Harry that is very similar to Jack Sparrow, and not because he was raised by him. No accent. I just want the personality and mannerisms of Jack. Maybe Jack was reincarnated.


End file.
